darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-02-11 - Action Hero in the Cantina
Coruscant: Core of the 'Public Cantina The heavy brown reek that fills this area of City does not make exception for this ramshackle building, adding to the clouds of smoke from the Cantina's patrons. In fact, the smoke adds a scent to repulsive smell that makes this little hovel a far more bearable place to be than the open walkways without. The walls of this grimy den seem to have been fused together from the battered wreckage of starship hulls and durasteel plating from old building foundations. Light is provided from a confused assortment of many-colored lamps hanging from the ceiling by power cables. Every so often these flicker in unison, momentarily increasing the oppressive gloom of the place. Along one wall three old plasteel desks have been converted into bartops doubling as a dancing runway. A bored and sullen bartender sits behind these desks half-asleep and wholly uninterested in the antics of the Cantina's dancers. Across the floor several round tables have been placed, and in the corners several booths lie hidden in shadows. A small portion of the Cantina has been curtained off with some filthy tattered cloth, behind which an old Sabacc table stands ready for gamblers. Despite the atmosphere of the place it's patrons are remarkably varied. Rich-looking off-worlders (often with breathing masks) mingle with local scum, discussing who knows what in the shadows of this despicable establishment. The cantina is full of its normal patron's. Beings of all levels of society, the bottom rung of scum to the highest positions of power have been seen within these walls. Numerous battles, fights, and any other types of aggressions are also known to happen. Tonight though seems to be running quiet and smooth. Gean moves in through the entrance and his eyes work to scan the area, and as always the force is somewhat blinded. Relying on his eyes Gean moves into the cantina, his head looked over those gathered with a studying gaze. His pale lips tight, movements slow as slow is smooth and smooth is fast. Bozlo makes his way past a number of people crowding the entrance, impassive as he turns to inspect as much as the cantine as is visible from his position. Briseis doesn't tend to patronize the cantina when decked out in uniform, and tonight is no exception. She wears a simpler outfit, boring enough not to attract attention, as she leans forward onto the bar where she's claimed a seat, cup cradled between her hands. It's more than half-empty, and her scowl is fixed tight upon it. She's even forgone her usual military-straight posture, although her long hair still hangs in a dark braid down her back. Waylander enters the Cantina through the back door. The young figure of Waylander, clad in his normal vest covered with pockets, steps through the back door into the dingy bar. He glances at the other patrons as he makes his way to the bar. Appearing out of place by the bandages she wears on most of her body and a cast on her leg, Rem sits at the bar, leaning somewhat on a crutch. An empty glass stands in front of her, another full of thick, dark liquid in her hand. Her other arm rests on the bar surface, also in a cast and bound in a sling. The young Knight moves for a seat. The table selected is empty, small enough for say three or four humanoid sized beings, and most importantly away from a large number of the patrons. He slides into the seat strategically positioning his back to a wall, and all the while the brown eyes continue their watchful motions over all. The sight of a Jedi forces his pale lips to part in a smirk. (Gean) Bozlo's eyes first come across Briseis, then Rem. On his way to the latter, he offers the former a quick smile. "Trying to evaporate what remains of the liquid?" he asks, not stopping as he continues on his way to the wounded CorSec officer. "And you, you look like you've seen better days." The sight of Gean diverts his attention briefly, so that the Knight can get a nod in greeting. Waylander accepts a glass of ale from the bartender, taking it to a quiet booth away from the doors and taking a seat. Raising the glass to his lips, the yound bountyhunter watches the room quietly. Bri's attention shifts as Rem appears, and she blinks something close to a smile at the other woman as a flicker of recognition places her. That's before Bozlo appears, though, and the smile quickly turns to an irritated scowl as she tracks his progress. "Yes," she bites. "That's it exactly." "Hmm?" Rem blinks at Bozlo. It takes her a moment to recognize the man. "Aye, I've had better days." She takes another moment to glance around the cantina, catching Bri's eye and giving her a small nod of recognition. "Whatca be drinkin, eh?" The voice arrives from the left and Gean looks upon the waitress. A hand lifts to brush her away. Nothing spoken but just a simple motion for her to move on. "Fine then." The waitress shrugs turning to move for her next table. Gean offers no more attention to her, instead his eyes shut for a brief moment, and concentration crosses his face. The brown orbs reopen behind the heavy lids and quickly they look about. A smirk forms once again as he seems somewhat amused. The young Hunter raises a finger to to his temple, rubbing it softly and shaking his head. Narrowing his eyes, he frowns and reaches into a large pouch on his vest. His brown gaze travels over the room as if looking for something. "For someone who berates my getting into trouble, you don't seem the careful type yourself," Bozlo notes, inviting himself to the stool beside Rem. He offers Briseis another quick glance. "Maybe if you smile at it, it'll refill itself. Who knows." Briseis straightens, irritation written on every inch of her frame. She turns on her chair in a half-spin to face Rem and Bozlo and wonders of Rem with carefully precise diction - the sort that indicates perhaps she has to try a bit to manage it - "Is he bothering you?" Quintus stands in the shadows of the doorway, stepping out of hiding as he narrows his eyes, a flowing robe around him down to the floor as his dark green eyes scan the room. Looking from face to face. They linger on Bozlo and Rem, however. Quintus slips out of hiding. Rem rolls her eyes a little, finishing the drink in her hand. "Ye can't do much 'bout gettin' shot. Workin' security, ye get what ye get," she says and waves the bartender over to refill her glass. Leaning over a little to get a view of both Bozlo and Bris, she shakes her head a little at the woman. "Nah, 'e's not too bad when ye've 'ad a spot te drink." Quintus moves his way toward the bar, limping noticeably and he gives a grin to the bartender, ordering something in a very quiet tone, almost a whisper. "Not too bad on the patience... or on the eyes?" Bozlo asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Again he turns to Briseis. "It seems you're out of luck. She enjoys my company. You should perhaps start doing the same as well, hm?" His eyes linger there a moment before they return to the Corellian. "Perhaps I should take advantage of your drunken state, mmm?" He leans over and, smiling rather lewdly, whispers into her ear. "More than a spot," Briseis suggests, glancing to Bozlo with a clear distaste made even more blatant by the alcohol already imbibed. It puts her in perfect position, then, to look fairly shocked at his reply. Brown eyes go wide and then move swiftly away as Bozlo leans in, and she spins forward to face the bar again with a too-fast movement that leaves her gripping the bar with one hand for balance. Rem snaps her crutch at Bozlo's shin. "I'm not as drunk as ye think I am," she mutters coldly. Then her drink arrives and she adds with a more pleasant tone, "Going t'need about four more of these." swishing the glass around and taking a long sip. Gean continues balancing his weight on the chairs rear legs and rocks gently. His eyes hold onto Bozlo and the two females he sits with. The brown eyes hold with a stare, the bald head tilts gently. Bozlo turns to the bartender. "Two lums," he orders, placing some credits on the counter. "Well, I'll have to come back when that is the case, then. Until then," he adds, taking the drinks as they arrive, "I will let you two ladies talk. About me, no doubt." He throws a wink at Briseis and departs, heading over with both glasses to Gean's table. "I believe I owed you a drink." Gean raises a brow at that, "Oh?" He asks focusing on the Padawan. "Well if you must." His arms leave one another from his breast to motion for the chair before him. "Have a seat then." Quintus receives his drink and then turns on his stool to look at the room. He levels a stare at Gean and Bozlo, a frown on his face as he does. No doubt. Ladies love nothing more than to gossip about Bozlo, after all. Briseis, however, seems content to bury her attention in her cup for the moment, at least until it's empty - at which point she raises her hand, waving at the bartender to request another. Rem's eyes follow Bozlo to his new seat and companion, a faint grin flickering on her lips before she turns to Briseis, "Buy ye a drink? Fastest way I know of makin' company like 'is more enjoyable." Quietly sipping his ale, Waylander watches the proceedings, seeming to relax back in his booth more. "You bought me one that day I met you," Bozlo notes, placing the glasses down. "The day you told me to find that Avun fellow for some work. Which I did, by the way, and he seemed set on denying any knowledge of your existence." He tsk-tsks and sits down, sipping from his drink. "I find it difficult to believe that his company /gets/ more enjoyable," Briseis answers with a wrinkle of her nose and a quick glance over her shoulder at Bozlo before she looks back to Rem and agrees with a short nod and then a querying, "What happened?" A nod indicates the wounds. "Ah." Gean nods gently and his arms reform across his chest. His eyes never leave the other before him, but his attention does seem to move elsewhere only for the briefest of seconds. "Well I am sorry for that, it seems Avun got himself into trouble and killed." Gean shrugs lightly, "I did not know until after I sent you for him. I am surprised you remebered." Quintus makes no secret of eavesdropping on the conversation between people at the table of Bozlo and Gean. He narrows his eyes and a hand reaches under his cloak, and then remains under there. "Yer right. Me thinks the blissful buzz makes 'im a bit quieter." Rem admits, finishing off her drink and placing the glass on the surface with a click. A wave of her hand and a nod to the bartender marks her order as she replies to the other woman, "I have a bad habit of bein' at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ye hear 'bout the attempted robbery at the Sullust Opera House?" Bri's attention is caught by Avun's name, and for a moment she sends a distracted glance toward Bozlo and Gean once more. She shakes her head as she pulls her attention back to Rem and then nods. "You were there?" she wonders. Bozlo chuckles. "I was desperate for work. I remember. Little good it did me, though. Yeah, I hear he died. A shame, that, though he was hardly a likeable fellow. So now Coruscant. I'm surprised you're here. I thought my... employers were looking for you?" Gean raises a brow once again, "Your employers? You mean your Order which pursue's me with no evidence of crime and wishes to illegaly imprision me on some rock?" Gean shrugs lightly, "I am not wanted by the Republic, they are not the Republic." Gean stares at him now, "They are blind as are you Padawan." Waylander draws a small object from his vest, punching a few buttons to adjust some settings before aiming it at the group at the bar. COMBAT: Waylander wields his Holocam. Tilting her head a little to watch the two men at the table with a side glance, Rem nods to Bri, "Aye, they be needin' all the security they can get there, with all the traffic the planet was seein'. And they be needin' a bit more, me thinks." The bartender moves over to the two women, putting a glass before each of them with a grunt. Bozlo rolls his eyes. "Not that again." He sips from his drink. "Preach it to someone else. I do not care about their views or yours, Gean. Means to an end, my friend. Means to an end. Can we talk about more pleasent things? Women, drinks. Maybe even Aure, if you feel so inclined." Quintus notices Waylander's movements and a grin twists on his face, "You there... turn off your holocam. The Jedi will not have you filming them any longer." "To be sure. I'm not hopeful for peace talks when we can't maintain peace on the planet itself," Briseis confides with a murmur made louder by the glass already consumed, and she leans forward to claim the newly-placed one. "You work security?" Gean sighs lightly sitting up in his seat. He leans forward and his arms extend to take some leaning weight onto the table top. "Pleasent things..." Gean releases a brief chuckle and his head shakes lightly, "Why would I wish to sit here and aggravate myself speaking about women?" His eyes take a glance from the Padawan off to the side before quickly returning. "And as for Aure, we already spoke of her." Holding the camera on the bar group for a few moments longer, Waylander switches it off and squirrels it away in a pocket on his vest. Smiling at Quintus he says, "Glad to see you have a new leg, friend." COMBAT: Waylander puts away his Holocam. At the mention of Jedi and cameras, Bozlo turns to look around, finally spotting Quintus. "Ah. This one again," he says with a sigh. "Do you drag him anywhere you go, Gean? He does seem like poor company." The injured woman nods slowly, taking a moment of silence to form her words, perhaps the effects of mixing bacta and Jawa Juice finally kicking in, "Aye, Corellian, by trade. But, Chief's got me wher'ever I'm needed. Yer in the same business, aren't ye? " Gean shrug's lightly towards Bozlo, his eyes following the Padawan's gaze to Quintus and Waylander. "He is own and does what he pleases." Gean offers in a soft tone, the rest of him remaining unmoved as he simply watches. Quintus turns with a smirk to Waylander, "I'm afraid you don't know me, friend. I am a Jedi, trained by the venerable Master Yoda in the arts of the Force. And so I have the powers of the Jedi and the command of them. This one here..." he says with a thumb jerk toward Bozlo, "Is a mere learner compared to what Master Yoda has taught me. "Guard," Briseis confirms, drawing her thumb lightly along the curve of the glass. "So yes. There are some of us on Sullust now." Waylander nods apologetically, arching an eyebrow but only saying, "Well I apologize for the mistaken identity. Normally I have a good memory for faces. Far be it from me to question the words of a Jedi." "Well," Bozlo admits, smirking at Gean, "he does keep things entertaining, this mighty Jedi companion of yours. So, not women or alcohol. You hardly look the political type either. What is it you do for a living now? If there is one thing you can hold against my employers is the lack of actual payment." Quintus moves over toward Bozlo, "Padawan. You speak out of line to one such as Gean. He is a pilot of great renoun and you are insignificant. What is it you seek to achieve but your own embarassment? Yoda is quite disappointed in your loss of your own Knight teacher, Aure Kaia." Gean leans back in his seat after a shrug is given to Bozlo for a reply. He simply watches the Padawan and Quintus chews into him, a light smirk reappears over his lips. Rem takes in the other woman's words, hmm'ing a little, watching the motion at the men's table out of the corner of her eye. "All this work's bound te end in somethin' good. Preferably peace, " she says wistfully, reaching for the next glass. Bozlo takes another sip from his drink and sighs. "I don't suppose I'll ever be able to have a normal conversation with you without your little pet interfering? You really should keep him on a leash, the poor thing." He glances at Quintus, though it is still Gean he addresses. "He replaced his leg, but I wonder if he replaced his pride after being bested so easily. A pitiful creature." Quintus slips out of hiding. Gean winces at Bozlo's words looking to Quintus, "Pitiful he may be, but Bozlo...you are no match for him." Gean says lightly looking to his fellow Sith. The brown eyes settle onto Quintus and the briefest of smiles forms as he studies the other. Quintus tilts his head at Bozlo, "A pitiful creature, is it?" he smiles then and then lifts a hand, "Defend yourself, Padawan." COMBAT: Quintus tries to terrify Bozlo! COMBAT: Quintus terrifies and disorients Bozlo. "You'd hope so, hm?" Briesis replies doubtfully, glass lifted for a long swallow before a name sends her attention wandering toward the commotion at the other table. She stares at the group and frowns. "Don't we all?" Rem asks with a shrug.. and then takes a glance at the men and sighs, "Well, I s'pose not all of us." And she sighs and brings her glass to her lips. Bozlo cringers, his hand knocking down his glass as it moves to hold his head. He wobbles in his chair for a moment, his grasp of the table's edge the only thing preventing him from falling. Waylander slips out of his booth, moving further from the bar as Quintus raises a hand to Bozlo. His hand slips inside his vest, to a holster within. Cool eyes watch the confrontation. Briseis watches Bozlo for a moment and her frown deepens. Her voice is not, perhaps, as quiet as it should be when she tilts toward Rem and wonders, "Do you think everything is quite all right?" Sensing the force flow about him, sensing the fear within Bozlo rise Gean slowly stands from his seat at the table. Gean smiles down at the Padawan, the bald head tilt's once again. "You see now Bozlo? You see the lies they have fed you?" Gean sighs softly returning his gaze back to Quintus. "A shame..." Quintus folds his arms across his chest and shakes his head, "You pitiful creature, when you think all that you want is to help someone, and yet you do not know what power truly is... and look at the others in here... looking to you as an example. The Jedi need strong Knights. Not those too afraid to fight back..." Rem's eyes narrow and she turns to Bris, quietly saying, "Doesn't look it.." Her eyes drift to her bandaged arm and she sighs. After a moment taken to regain some composure, Bozlo turns a smile up at both Gean and Quintus. "I find truth in their ways now more than ever," he answers. Briseis curses quietly under her breath and drops her hand to her side, where her blaster rests despite her lack of uniform. "I've had far too much to drink," she admits to Rem. "Well that is a shame, for you are the one who will always be defeated. You will always be grabbing for a crutch as that table is to you now. You will never stand on your own with them." Gean fires back sternly and quickly and his eyes shoot back for Bozlo. "Bantha balls. Not the kind of fight we're lookin' te break up, neither." Rem hisses under her breath to the other woman. She takes a sip from her glass. "Not the sort of fight we can sit back and watch, either," Briseis replies, glass shoved to the bar as her hand rests motionless on her blaster. "There is no shame in defeat," Bozlo points out. "One can learn from it, grow in ways than the two of you will never understand." He chuckles. "It is good to know that if I am always grabbing for a crutch, it will be there, not only in the form of tables, but as friends whom I trust. If ever the day comes when either of you stumbles, I wonder who will be there to catch you as you fall. Each other?" Quintus simply narrows his eyes, and turns his head toward Briseis and Rem, lifting his eyebrows he seems to them. But then he returns his gaze to Bozlo, "Do you have a lightsaber, Padawan?" Rem slips her hand from her glass to rest on Briseis' arm and she shakes her head a little, brows knit in a frown. He seen the two at the bar and standing calmly before the Padawan they appeared as a non-concern to the bald Sith Knight. "Come Bozlo, you told me you wished to see your master. Well do you? You want to see the truth? Come with us." Gean adds holding the stare. Bozlo eyes Quintus evenly, smiling still. "I do not," he answers, turning to Gean. "Ah. A kind offer, to be sure, but I'm afraid there was a reason I insisted the meeting take place somewhere public. You I can believe are so convinced of this truth that will actually take me, but this friend of yours? Not exactly trustworthy material. Name the place and time and, as promised, I will be there. Alone." Quintus looks to Gean and frowns, "This one... deserves his fate," he says quietly. And then he takes a few steps back from the table. Keeping his eyes on Bozlo. Briseis stills at Rem's hand, and she glances toward the other woman with an unsettled frown. Slowly, her hand eases back from her blaster, but she remains tense as she looks back to the group. Gean sighs lightly remembering he stated to 'come with us', and not asking it. He looks onto Quintus briefly and his hand reveals a small device. "Bozlo, I toned that way to generous. You will come, or..." He motions to the two at the bar. "Not only yourself will suffer. I give you my word you will not be harmed." The injured woman quickly slips her hand away, then motions quickly. "It was /this/, I tells ye. Wouldn't believe yer eyes!" Rem says, speaking a bit loudly, through giggles, and throws her arm around the other woman, pulling her close, and whispers something jokingly, cheeks aflame. Rem whispers: They're dangerous. Sith, I think. We have to be careful. "You would harm innocent bystanders just to get to me?" Bozlo asks, shaking his head as he stands up. "I thought the Order was your enemy, not the world. Your heart has truly been poisoned, Gean." Briseis is not nearly so far gone as to be unable to follow Rem's lead, and her arm slides neatly around the CorSec officer's waist and leans into her, as if for support. "Not really," she disbelieves, and blinks a single glance at Rem as she draws in a steadying breath. Her fingers twitch, but do not reach for her blaster again, and she dips her head in what might be a nod as she focuses her attention on Rem rather than the group. Quintus smiles grimly at Bozlo, "Is anyone truly innocent?" he asks... then closes his eyes. "Ah, but you will come. You are defeated once again." Gean motions for the back doorway. "Go." He says softly, the word is commanded, but hidden to the best of his ability. Rem whispers: We should get out of here as fast as we can.. I'd hate t'leave 'im, but we're just pawns t'em! Bozlo's calm demeanor falters now, a frown creasing his brows. "You would not dare harm Aure," he tells Gean. He closes his eyes and sighs. You whisper, "We can't just leave him! This is our /job/." to Rem. Rem finishes whispering and leans back, laughing loudly. "No, I be serious! Look, if ye don't believe.. me, I'll have te show ye!" she tells the other woman, but her movements unbalance her a little and she grips the table ledge, which swings her back closer to Briseis. She leans against her, giggling and mumbling drunkenly. Gean's eyes narrow lightly, "What are you..." Gean catches the act and looks to Quintus then back to Bozlo. "Your letting him control your thoughts you fool." Gean could feel the anger begin it's build once again, "I am loosing my patience with you Bozlo, this is the last chance I am giving you. Go out the door." Rem whispers: We can't beat 'em in the state we're in. It'll be our funeral too. Bri's grip tightens around Rem's waist, and she flashes a brief grin as she tips her head toward the other woman and rests her forehead briefly against the other woman's shoulder before she straightens again, mumuring something before she snorts emphatically and denies, "Nothing to show--" Quintus smiles at Bozlo, ignoring the antics of the women. Then he holds up a hand, "Perhaps he does not wish to come with you, Gean. Perhaps I shall speak to him and teach him power. I grow weary of his refusal..." and then his fingers twitch a little bit, but pause, as if he's holding back. You whisper, "I'm not so far gone I can't aim a blaster at a son of a bitch when I need to." to Rem. Gean nods gently at Quintus's words ignoring Bozlo's, and the eyes upon the Padawan still. "His refusal to me is only his destruction. He is all yours Quintus." Gean says quickly. "You were better off accepting me Bozlo." And with that he turns from the Jedi, he turns and moves past Quintus and for the door. Gean heads out the back door. Gean has left. Bozlo watches Gean depart, then turns to Quintus. "Impatient, you master." Rem lets out another laugh. "Yer /drunk/!" she accuses, though the slur in her own voice is no better. "Ye.. should get 'ome. Where'd they put ye guard, anyway? Chief's got us.. sleepin' in 'otels!" And, apparently finding this extremely entertaining, she giggles and mutters to herself. Quintus smiles at Bozlo and squeezes his fist together, as he approaches the Padawan, "Impatient only with fools. Which you have shown to be." COMBAT: Quintus begins to choke Bozlo. Rem whispers: I've seen how the young'un fights. Our blasters won't match 'im! COMBAT: Bozlo chokes. Asphyxiating spasms lightly wounds him. "Barracks!" Briseis answers too-loud, but despite Rem's urging she makes no move to exit, and her hand drops back to her blaster as Quintus approaches Bozlo. You whisper, "I'm not such a coward that I will not try. Go, if you must. Call the Guard." to Rem. Bozlo's hand goes to his throat as he begins to choke, gasping for air. In desperation, he waves his hand in Quintus' direction. COMBAT: Bozlo hurls a durasteel barstool toward Quintus! COMBAT: Quintus dodges Bozlo's flying debris. Quintus leaps out of the way of the flying barstool and grins at the Padawan, taking a page from his own book and looking at an object in the bar. Then he points at Bozlo, sending it hurling toward him. COMBAT: Quintus hurls a gambling table toward Bozlo! Rem whispers: No way. I'm not leavin' ye to fight 'im. D'ye have a comlink?! COMBAT: Bozlo tries to dodge, but Quintus's flying debris seriously wounds him. Celis Dissek enters the Cantina through the gloomy doorway. Cloud City Special Security enters the Cantina through the gloomy doorway. You whisper, "Yes. Distract, and I'll call?" to Rem. Rem lets out a startled shriek as chairs and tables start flying for now reason. And then, on the top of her lungs, screams, "Fight! Someone help!" Her good arm reaches out to grab her crutch and she continues screaming as loud as she can, working the other sentients in the cantina into a similar fervor. COMBAT: Celis Dissek wields his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster. Bozlo watches the barstool miss and groans, barely taking time to register the object as it flies through the air and slams against him. He is thrown back by the impact, landing squarely on the table he was previously occupying and shattering it. The scream is presently answered by the arrival of Celis Dissek, already equipped with his wristblaster. "That's quite enough," he says. "Stand down." His otherwise heroic-but-foolish arrival is punctuated by the arrival of twenty men armed with advanced blasters. Briseis curses loudly and ducks to one side, jerking Rem after her with the grip she still holds around the other woman's waist before she looses her and ducks down behind one of the chairs /not/ flying. The better to loosen her comlink and raise it to murmur something low and heated before she glances up at the area again. COMSYS: (single channel) Briseis says, "Jedi disruption in the Public Cantina - assistance requested from all available units." Quintus turns his eyes toward this necomer, as he starts backing away, he holds up his hands, "He started it, officer... that man there" he points toward Bozlo, and then adds, "I was so _afraid_" COMBAT: Quintus tries to terrify Celis Dissek! COMBAT: Quintus terrifies and disorients Celis Dissek. With her good arm supporting her on the crutch, Rem shakes her head vigorously, "It's a lie, mister! He be startin' the trouble!" Bozlo groans from his place on the ground, struggling to sit up and look at the newcomer. Recognition flashes across his eyes. "You..." He shakes his head, nodding towards Quintus. "He has Aure. Stop him. Detain him." He waves his hand in the direction of the retreating junkie, once more calling on the Force to try and stop him. COMBAT: Bozlo hurls a loose bit of starship hull toward Quintus! COMBAT: Quintus tries to dodge, but Bozlo's flying debris moderately wounds him. Quintus leaps out of the way, or tries to. But the huge piece of hull hits him. He snarls then and points his finger at Bozlo, "Look at him! He is a Jedi attacking me! He is using his powers to harm us all! In fact, he attacked me already on Sullust! Deny it if you DARE!" COMBAT: Quintus begins to choke Bozlo. COMBAT: Bozlo chokes. Asphyxiating spasms moderately wounds him. Menglor enters the Cantina through the gloomy doorway. Republic Guard Elites enters the Cantina through the gloomy doorway. Legion IV Sanguinis - Scouts 1 enters the Cantina through the gloomy doorway. Legion I Corusca - Scouts 5 enters the Cantina through the gloomy doorway. Celis also takes this opportunity to bravely duck behind the nearest table. "I know," he shouts, though it isn't clear to whom or in response to what. His men remain idle for the moment; meanwhile he rises again and fires at Quintus. COMBAT: Celis Dissek fires his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster at Quintus! COMBAT: Quintus dodges Celis Dissek's blaster bolt. With the addition of Celis and his twenty armed men, Briseis feels stable enough to replace her comlink and rise to draw her own blaster, tipsy though she may be. It fixes firmly on Quintus without so much as a waver, and her gaze flicks briefly toward Celis. Quintus leaps behind the bar as Celis shoots at him, "I told you it was HIM! Not me! Why are you shooting at me!" he calls out from behind the bar. Bozlo's hands both move to grasp at the empty air around his neck, his mouth open as once more loud gasps escape it. Sitting on the ground as he is, the pain sends him back down, lesseing only after the cause of the pain is distracted. Rem wavers in her stability, teetering dangerously before catching herself with her bad arm. Gritting her teeth, she wiggles behind an overturned table nearest to her. "Ye be a bloody liar, boy!" she yells from behind the table. There comes from the distance the sound of speeders, and many booted feet. These are noises not often heard down here in the Industrial Sector, as the Guard oft times will leave people to their own dark devices here, and only intervene when asked too. They have been asked, and they have come. ...And soon they will arrive. "Been here the whole time. Just had to step outside for some air and a little conversation." Celis continues aiming towards the bar, but doesn't fire--instead he ducks behind cover. "Men! Take him out, no blasters." And the men do just that--putting their blasters away, they charge Quintus in his covered position behind the bar, aiming to disable him with unarmed techniques. Cloud City Special Security unequip. COMBAT: Cloud City Special Security lash out at Quintus with their fists! COMBAT: Quintus dodges Cloud City Special Security's attack. Quintus crawls forward away from his lamp, fast like a worm. Then he rolls over and makes a break for the back door. Throwing some debris behind him as he runs. COMBAT: Quintus hurls a bunch of bottles from the bar toward Cloud City Special Security! COMBAT: Cloud City Special Security dodges Quintus's flying debris. COMBAT: Cloud City Special Security lash out at Quintus with their fists! COMBAT: Quintus dodges Cloud City Special Security's attack. Bozlo struggles to sit back up, coughing. He looks rather beaten up at this point. Watching Celis' men rush Quintus, he frowns. "Careful. He is... very powerful..." he manages to say, his breathing heavy. At the sight of the fleeing foe, though, he extends his arm once more, fist closing, another weak attempt to foil his escape. COMBAT: Bozlo hurls a durasteel barstool toward Quintus! Briseis curses as Quintus runs and she takes a single step forward, adjusting her stance before she digs in and squeezes off a shot before taking off after him as fast as she's able. That's not too awful fast. From without there comes the sound of voices, all shouting, "Republic Guard! Republic Guard! Get out of the way!" With that said, men in dark uniforms bust into the Cantina -- with many more outside evidently. They all wear the black uniforms of the Guard, and have the look of grissled and veteran soldiers. Carried in their hands are Force Pikes -- the type which could just inflict lots of pain or get thrust straight through a person. "Everyone, break it up!" A Sergeant shouts in an angry voice, while they quickly survey the scene. COMBAT: Quintus dodges Bozlo's flying debris. COMBAT: You fire your SoroSuub UZ-5 Repeater at Quintus -- but you try not to hurt Quintus too badly! COMBAT: Quintus dodges Briseis's blaster bolt. Celis fires another shot at the parting Quintus. "I don't have enough powerful enemies," he responds to Bozlo, his teeth gritted. Meanwhile, his men take up positions and produce their blasters again, though they don't, apparently, have time to fire a shot just yet. COMBAT: Celis Dissek fires his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster at Quintus! COMBAT: Quintus tries to dodge, but Celis Dissek's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds him. Behind her cover, Rem's hand goes up to her injured shoulder, her breath heavy in pain. She steals a peak out at the commotion, cursing quietly. Too injured and perhaps drunk, the woman simply rests her body against the cool metal of the wreckage. Bozlo frowns, clearly weakened by his last attempt to stop Quintus. He tries no more, closing his eyes and visibly trying to regain some measure of strength. Quintus darts out the back door, and seemingly not a moment too soon as everyone targets the innocent man who was hit with the starship hull. Quintus heads out the back door. Briseis twists her way through tables and an overturned chair, cursing as her unsteady balance sends her stumbling over the latter before she can push herself up and find the nearest Guard member. Her voice lowers in a fast, angry murmur as she describes the situation, from the earlier words and mention of Aure Kaia to Gean's exit and Quintus' actions. Bozlo struggles to his feet rather slowly, wobbling in place one he manages the feat. He paces slowly towards a wall and leans against it for added balance, watching the back door with narrowed eyes. Celis sighs and returns his wristblaster to its concealed slot under his jacket, rising to his feet and self-consciously adjusting his suit. "I saw the whole thing," he says. "I thought I should send for my men. I hope that's all right?" Rem feels around in the wreckage and finally pulls out her crutch. With a grunt, she pulls herself out of cover and limps over to Briseis. "Is.. everyone alright?" she grits out. A portion of the Guard takes off after Quintus through the back door, heading into unfamilar territory where their presence is not always appreciated. The rest canvases the cantina, requesting reports from witnesses and occasionally righting an overturned chair. Briseis turns back to look for Bozlo, expression /clearly/ unhappy as she slides her blaster back into place. She spots him and stares at him for a moment before Rem's question catches her attention and she starts toward her with a quick nod. "I think so. We should probably get you and him both to the hospital, though," she says, jerking her chin toward Bozlo. COMBAT: Celis Dissek puts away his Merr Sonn XFA Wristblaster. "I'm fine," Bozlo announces, detaching himself from the wall. He does look beaten and he does limp when he walks, but there is determination in those dark eyes. "If there are cameras here," he adds, extending his hand to a patron of the cantina hiding under a table and helping him up, "then release the images of that man. He is a wanted criminal in Sullust and with Aure Kaia's kidnapping, that would make him one here too. He may be strong, but even the powerful will find it hard to hide when the entire galaxy is looking for them." Rem curses under her breath. "Can't believe.. they let 'im go on Sullust. I thought they 'ad enough te keep 'im locked up fer a while.." she looks to Bozlo, brows knit in pain and frustration. She turns to Celis then, "Thank ye, mister.." she pauses, eyes widening in recognition. ".. again." Celis shakes his head. "I'll remember his face, anyway. I wasn't aware Miss Kaia's friend Gean had turned to . . . darker thoughts. I am glad he did not have the nerve to follow through with his threats." He begins to massage his temple, then smiles weakly at Rem. "It's no trouble, miss. I do what I can to help. You haven't had the best of weeks, have you?" He holds out a hand. "Celis Dissek. I'd like you to think of me as a friend." "You're not fine," Briseis disagrees, and the look in her eyes is the sort of steadfast determination that suggests that she may have a contingent of Guards carry him to the hospital if so forced. Her jaw sets with frustration. "We'll get him," she promises before glancing toward Celis and offering, "Mr. Dissek. We owe you some thanks, I think." "We heal better than most," is all Bozlo says in reply to Briseis' argument. He turns and smiles at Rem. "Never a dull day when I'm around, eh? And yes, thank you, Celis Dissek." Rem shifts her weight from one foot to the other, and with great effort to retain hold of both her balance and her crutch, reaches a hand out to take Celis's and gives it a weak squeeze. "Thank ye, Mister Dissek. Rem Dolor," she introduces herself with a weak smile. "A pleasure, Miss Dolor." Celis smiles again. "Interesting turn of events. It's a shame our resident journalist fled the scene before it turned interesting--that would be useful footage." He turns to the others. "You're most welcome--an enemy of the Republic is an enemy of mine. Especially if he is Miss Kaia's kidnapper." Bri's gaze narrows on Bozlo, but she does not comment further. Instead she straightens and lifts a hand to scrub it across her face. "Do we have his name?" she wonders. "Maybe the authorities on Sullust did," Bozlo tells Briseis, turning to the door. "I must report on this." That stated, he starts for the door. Rem nods to Bris, "We need te make sure we get as good a description of 'im from as many people as possible. I think.. the reporter got a good shot of 'im before 'e left. Anythin' we can get out there te get information 'bout 'im." "To the Guard!" Briseis calls after Bozlo, voice lifted before it lowers into a barely-audible mutter as he starts off. "I swear, that man--" She glances back to Rem and nods. "I'll have them see if we can track him down as well." Bozlo heads out through the gloomy doorway. Bozlo has left. "One of Lord Dragen's men, do you figure?" asks Celis absently, assuming a seat at one of the tables. "I am sure he would love to see the truce broken." He sighs. "In any case. I got a good look at him and I have a very good memory. He has a fairly distinctive appearance. Broken nose and so on." Rem shakes her head. "I don't think so. I 'aven't seen the reports from the Sullust incident, but I do remember 'im starting a fuss 'bout some slaves Dragen 'ad on 'is ship, or somethin'." she offers, bringing her hand up to massage her forehead. "If you wouldn't mind giving a report?" Briseis requests of Celis, nodding toward one of the Guards who's diligently inputting information into a datapad before she draws in a deep breath and nods to each of them in turn. "If you'll excuse me-- I think I'd best get back to Headquarters and see what can be done." "Aye, I think I need te head back te the hospital, like ye said." Rem says, trying to pull on a small smile. "Yes, of course. Anything I can do to help." Celis nods. "I will put out feelers for any information I can find." He nods. "I hope to meet you both in . . . better circumstances. Until then, however." He offers a strange salute. With a stiff hobble, Rem heads for the door. Category:February 2008 RP Logs